


I was looking for your face in the crowd (but tried to keep my head down)

by bvrussia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, angst with happy ending, fjsdjfhjdff, i wont ever get over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrussia/pseuds/bvrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco doesn’t see him immediately, which gives him a few seconds to stare him shamelessly. It’s awful. It’s completely awful that after all this times he hasn’t got over Marco not even a little bit, it’s ridiculously awful that he is not even a little angry at Marco for breaking up with him, that he still blames himself after all.</p><p>“Stop with the heart-eyes thing.” Felix whispers next to him. Mario laughs, and that’s when he notices him.</p><p>or</p><p>fabian marries and mario and marco are still in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again!!! jfdfsd  
> so, it's been a stressful week and i just want vacation because i can't handle school anymore. also, marco got injured AND I CAN'T HANDLE THAT ANYMORE. PLS GOD ALLOW MARCO TO BE FUCKING HAPPY!!!!!  
> anyways i'm not really secure about posting this, so i might delet it later idk  
> enjoy and pls leave kudos or comments, i'm a love seeker <3  
> ps: pls warn me about any grammar or vocabulary mistakes  
> ps2: i'm izzylighwood on twitter!!

Fabian and Cat met in kindergarten.

They couldn’t even say proper words, Fabian was still blonde and chubby back then, but they can’t really remember each other faces by now, their memories of each other too big for them to think of how it began. The years passed, all of their friends teased them daily, pointing that they looked like a married couple – “You’re jealous”, Fabian used to say, smiling.

When they turned ten, he realised that he might like her a little bit too much. Cat had her first kiss when she was twelve and Fabian realised he did liked her a little bit _too muc_ h as he burned in jealously. At her thirteenth birthday, they kissed each other. When they reach their fifteen’s, they are already boyfriend and girlfriend and it’s not really a surprise for anyone in the family that Fabian spends the entire day talking about her.

So when Fabian announces they’re getting married, Astrid plans an actual party to celebrate it – but it ends up turning into just a nice dinner. Marco takes an awesome whisky that night (“ _God, you won_ _’t ever stop trying to impress my dad, will you?_ _”_ he just laughs and kisses Mario.) and Cat and Fabian agree that they will be their best man. Astrid hugs Marco tight, says she’s anxious for when Mario and him are the one marrying and that he will always be her favourite _son_ in law – “But don’t spread it.” She whispers and Marco laughs.

 _(_ _“I just love you and your entire family._ " _Marco whispers that night when they_ _’re laying together in Mario_ ' _s bed. He smiles at him, kissing him one more time before falling asleep.)_

When Mario gets a day off, they look for suits together. He goes to Dortmund just for that and they leave home at eight in the morning to try to go for the best clothes for them. Marco rolls his eyes countless times that day.

 _(_ _“I don_ _t want to waste our little time looking for suits, Mar._ " _He complains as Mario pushes him inside what must be the fifth store they go._ _“And it_ ' _s not like the wedding is knocking right at our door, we have time._ _”_

 _“You_ _’re getting to see me changing clothes._ _” Mario raises one perfect eyebrow at him,_ _“and wearing fancy black suits and ties._ _”_

_“I do this at home all the time._ _” He whispers as they approach the attendant._

_“Shut up._ _” Mario holds back his smile.)_

However, when they’re at home Marco won’t shut up about how anxious he is to that party, how anxious he is for them to actually be able to act like a couple since the only guests will be family and close friends. Mario sees his eyes shining as he talks about it, about how they were never able to do it before and how he’s craving for more opportunities to. Mario is sure he won’t ever love someone half as much as he loves Marco in that moment. He kisses him softly.

Four months after that, he wonders what broke them up as he finishes doing his tie.

*

The thing about gay clichés is that most of them are a bunch of white lies Hollywood is responsible for. Marco does not know shit about clothing and he doesn’t have a gaydar (it took him three moments to gain courage enough to ask Mario out because he didn’t have a clue if he was interested in men). Also, they aren’t always super extroverts who love every pop song that has ever existed. If Marco had the ability, he’d write a four pages article about how bad the gay representation is at television, he doesn’t have tough, and has told Mario multiple times that _he_ actually is the one who has it, so he should, in the name of his boyfriend.

Marco stares the black suit on his bed. He can think of a million reasons of why not going to this marriage, but Robin and Marcel somehow manage to persuade him to forget about all of this. “Fabian loves you, you need to go.”

“He did, until I broke up with his little brother.” Marco answers, but still picks the suit up and goes to his bathroom.

“Still, you need to prove yourself that you’re over Mario. Is there any better way to do it than acting cool as you watch him being all fancy?” Marcel says when Marco is already putting of his t-shirt. He stares himself in the mirror, suddenly remembers all of the plans him and Mario made for the wedding day.

“I’m not.” He starts to put on his suit.

*

Felix sees him first. He punches Mario in the ribs and he knows what he’s going to see even before he looks at the church entrance. Marco fixes his hair as he walks. He looks stunning and Mario vividly remembers the happiness in his face when they finally got himself a nice suit.

 _(_ _“So that_ _’s finally the one._ _” He looks himself in the mirror. Mario stares his ass, analyses how nice it looks in that moment._

_“Definitely._ _” He bites his lips._

_“Thank God, so we_ _’re going home, right?_ _” Marco turns his attentions back to him, his expression reminds Marco of a puppy waiting to get his reward._

_“Yep._ _” He sits up and walks into Marco_ _’s direction._ _“You look too hot right now for us to stay here._ _”_

 _Marco actually gasps, and that is enough to make Mario grin even more than he did before._ _“You_ _’re such an asshole, Mar._ _”)_

Marco doesn’t see him immediately, which gives him a few seconds to stare him shamelessly. It’s awful. It’s completely awful that after all this times he hasn’t got over Marco not even a little bit, it’s ridiculously awful that he is not even a little angry at Marco for breaking up with him, that he still blames himself after all.

“Stop with the heart-eyes thing.” Felix whispers next to him. Mario laughs, and that’s when he notices him.

It’s weird at first, Mario wants to look away, but he just can’t. Those green eyes are staring directly at him and he can’t help but imagine every cliché scene he has saw in cheesy movies happening right now – Marco running into his direction, kissing him breathless and saying he loves him after all, that everything will be ok. However, he just waves.

“Warn me about anytime I do the heart-eyes shit.” He murmurs to Felix as he waves back. His brother just laughs next to him as he greets Marco too.

*

Everything is decorated just like Marco remember the plans to be, the church is full of white flowers and yellow fabrics fall from the ceiling, it’s simple, but it’s just _Cat._ Somehow, it reminds Marco of a fairy-tale. Fabian is shining; there is no other way to describe it. He smiles from ear to ear as he greets Marco. “You are here.”

“I am!” They hug each other. He misses him, he misses Mario’s entire crazy family, misses the time when he would call Astrid just to say he missed Mario too much – _“Me too, sweetie_ _”-_ , misses their parties and the way Jürgen used to pat his back, misses the countless weekends he’s spent there and his conversations with Felix too, misses the way Mario used to look at him when he thought Marco wasn’t noticing, with shining eyes and a shy smile.

“I thought you wouldn’t come, you know, because of – hum, everything.” He raises one eyebrow at Marco. “Does this mean you guys might...” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but his gaze says everything implied.

“Not really.” He says. Behind Fabian, Mario is laughing next to one of his cousins and Marco can’t take his eyes of him. “Anyway, I bet Cat looks awesome.”

"I've never been so scared in my entire life.” Fabian lays one of his hands on Marco’s shoulder, still smiling tough. “I mean I – I’m one hundred percent sure of this, I just don’t want to screw things up, you know?” Mario is covering his mouth with his hands as he laughs now, his huge cheeks are red.

“I know.” Marco says. Mario’s look stops in Marco’s direction for some seconds, both of them look away.

“I just – I missed you, Marco, come and visit more often. And wish me luck.” He starts running as someone pushes him by the tie, saying it is about to start _right now._ Marco follows them to the place where Cat had told him to be since the plans for the wedding started for real.

“I don’t think you two really need it.” He says, not to impress Fabian, but because he truly means it.

Mario wrinkles his nose as he takes one sip of the drink on his cousin cup, Marco can’t help but smile.

*

When Fabian came home that day and said that he thought he was in love with Cat, Mario laughed, because there’s no way he didn’t realised it as soon as they met. And years later when he told Mario that he was planning to propose, Mario just smiled and hugged his brother, because this was what he had been dreaming for ages.

His eyes shine and Mario can see his hands trembling behind his back as Cat walks into the church, her white wedding dress making her look even more beautiful than usual. Marco is at the other side of the altar, next to one of his cousin. He smiles as he watches Cat entering. Fabian leaves a peck on Cat’s lips as she stops next to him; they hug each other and turn in the priest direction.

He starts talking, but Mario doesn’t even bother on paying attention to any of what he’s saying right now, doesn’t care about those clichés he might be saying right now, just stares the couple in front of him, admires the way they hold hands tight and remember the countless times he listened to Fabian as he talked about her without stopping, babbling about their fights or how much he loved her. He looks up at Marco, his eyes are glued in them too.

 _(_ It's  _nice to see Mario finally grew the balls to ask you out, Marco." S_ _he had said when the two of them finally met. Mario blushes and Fabian just laughs out loud, can_ _’t contain himself_ _– Mario punches him._

_“It's_ _nice to meet you too, Cat._ _” Marco smiles at her.)_

Marco smiles when Cat is about to start her speech. Everyone knows how much power her words can have –“I _was the one who talked to Mario for two hours straight to convince him to fucking hit on you, because I didn_ _’t even know you but was already sure you two had a crush for each other._ _”_ Marco smiles to himself as he remembers, the memory of Mario blushing next to him fresh in his mind.

"I just love you to death, Fabian, and I just don’t even know how to start saying all of this.” Marco hears Astrid sobbing. He smiles at her. “And I think I did since I saw you for the first time, and I know we were just kids but you smiled at me and I said, _oh, that_ _’s my new best friend over there._ _”_

( _They sit next to each other at the first international break they go together._ _“Hi._ _”_

 _“Hello,_ _” what an awful hair, Mario thinks,_ _“I_ _’m Mario._ _”_

 _“Marco._ _” He smiles and Mario notices his green eyes. "Nice to meet you."_

_“Yeah, me too._ _” For some reason, Mario gets a little closer to him. It feels like he belongs there.)_

“And I just can’t think of when I realised that I was in love with you, or that I completely loved you for real. I can’t remember an exact day or month or even year because it feels like it was always like this.”

 _(_  "I  _might have a crush._ _” Marco says to Marcel when they_ _’re having dinner at his house once._

_“Yeah. Breaking news._ _” He grins at Robin._

_“What?_ _”_

_“Mario Gotze, my friend, we know._ _” Robin answers him._ _“Everybody does, everybody but you and him.)_

“And I just,” she holds back her laughter, “I just remember every detail about it and we were going through our awful puberty years and you just kissed me, right in that moment, I was falling in love with you even more.

 _(When Mario kisses him for the first time, it tastes like freedom and tequila. It tastes like love and everything that Marco has ever wanted but didn_ _’t know._

_“Finally._ _” He says and Mario sneaks one hand beneath his shirt._

_“Finally._ _” He whispers back against Marco_ _’s mouth and all of this is way better than everything Marco has ever imagined or dreamed of. It tastes already like home)_

“And it was never easy, you know it wasn’t, our family and friends know.” Marco can’t help but look at Mario, “We’ve fought a lot, I thought we couldn’t make it work.”

 _(_ Y _ou are leaving._ _” Marco says slowly. It hurts._

 _“Dortmund, not you._ _” Mario reaches for Marco_ 's _hands. He holds with a tight grip._

 _“Me. You_ ' _re leaving me because of Bayern Munchen, Mario._ _” Tears fill up his eyes now, he doesn_ ' _t dare to let them out in front of Mario._

_“I love you, Marco._ _”_

_“You certainly doesn_ 't _._ _” He says as he sits up, doesn_  't  _even look back as he goes out of Mario_ 's _house.)_

“But we did.” Cat smiles, caressing Fabian’s face. Mario looks at Marco too.

 _(_  "I'm _so sorry._ _” He says, his words muffled by Marco_ 's  _hug._

 _“I love you, Mario._  "  _He says and Mario kisses him, kisses away all that pain left there to be a part of him, all of that pain that occupied Mario_ _’s place at his heart.)_

“And I'm so glad we did it, I’m so glad we fought and went through it because that made us what we are now. We wouldn’t be _us_ without everything we’ve been through.”

 _(_  "W _hat are you doing here?_  " _He says as he opens the door, his mouth hangs open as he watches his boyfriend in front of his house, carrying a backpack on his back and smiling at him._

 _“Surprise._ "  _He says as Marco pushes him inside. They kiss as soon as the door is closed._

 _“God, I love you._ "  _Marco murmurs as he kisses Mario_ _’s neck. He doesn_ _’t even answers, just moans as Marco sucks that spot he knows will make him go crazy.)_

“And I can’t believe I’m saying all of these in front of one hundred people, but I think they know it already, not because we said it to them or to one another, because we act like it.”

 _(_  " _Stop flirting next to me, it_ _’s disgusting._ "  _Andre says when he is sitting next to them at one of the Die Mannschaft reunions._

 _“We didn_ _’t even open our mouths._ "  _Marco grins._

 _“It'_ s _the looks._ "  _Andre rolls his eyes._

 _“Well, stop third-wheeling and get out of here then._  " _Mario says as he pushes him out of the couch they_ 'r _e all sitting together._

 _“I hate you._ " _He throws a pillow at them, but still smiles as he walks away.)_

“And I’m running out of words to say because I just can’t stop looking at you and wondering how much we’ve been through together till here. And I just mean to say that _I love you to death, Fabian, and always will._ ” They smile to each other and Fabian kisses her, doesn’t even wait for the priest to say they’re allowed to.

Mario’s eyes are watering now, and when he looks up at Marco, his eyes are on him. They smile to each other. A spark lights up in Mario’s heart.

*

There are lots of rice. Marco himself throws a bunch at Fabian and Cat, they smile and hug each other as they leave the church and it is ridiculously cute. Inside all that mess of smiles and laughs, Astrid somehow manages to hugs Marco. “I miss you, son.” She whisper in his ear.

“Me too.” He hugs her tight. In some way, it feels like home. He remembers the first time they met, how nervous he was and how nice was she, remembers every time she held him as if he was one of her sons, every time she spoiled him.  Marco feels her perfume and the way her arms wrap around him, he wants to cry.   “Don’t leave without saying goodbye.” She says as someone pushes her out of Marco’s embrace, giving him a kiss in the cheek before leaving _._

 _“I will try not to._ _”_ He says, still holding a bunch of rice in one of his hands. His chest tightens and suddenly it feels like something is boiling inside him.

He just feels the urge to run. _I shouldn_ _’t have come._

“Marco.” Someone says behind him, he turns into the voice direction and there is Mario, perfect and handsome and chubby Mario, looking up at him. He wears the suit they they chose together and a red tie, his hair is different in some way, but Marco cannot put his finger on why.

“Hi.” He manages to say, trying to smile. Mario is in front of him for the first time in months, in flesh and bones.  “How are you?”

“Hum, fine, I guess. You?” Mario stares down at his feet. Marco wants so damn much just to touch him, just to feel Mario’s arms around his body.  “Good.” Cat’s speech plays in repeat in his head. He stares the sunny sky above him, everything around them just seem ridiculously happy, but Marco isn’t even closer to that feeling.

**We've fought _a lot._ **

“See, Mar, I gotta go.”

“Won’t you stay for the party?” Mario finally looks at him properly, his eyes are red and puffy, Marco saw him crying during the ceremony.

**_I thought we couldn_ '** **_t make it work._ **

_(_ _“I can_ 't _do this anymore._ "  _He closes his eyes, slowly letting go of Mario_ 's  _hand._

 _“We can._  "  _Mario answers, his voice is failing and it breaks Marco heart in a million pieces._

 _“We_ 're  _not the same anymore. I haven_ _’t seen you in two months, Mario, it_ 's _killing me_ _”_

 _“So you decided to end for good? It_ _’s killing you not to see me often, so you don_ _’t want to see me at all?_ _” Mario opens his eyes, where before was just sadness, now there is anger. It hurts._

 _“I don_ _’t want to mess up what we had, Mar. It won_ ' _t end well, you know it, and I just_ _– I just can't_ _deal with any of that anymore. It hurts, and I want it to stop hurting._ _” He can't_ _express properly what he_ ' _s feeling, can't_ _express the countless nights he spent awake thinking about that with a just a few words, isn_ 't  _even sure if he's_ _doing the right thing._

 _“That_ 's _bullshit._ _” He tries to reach for Marco_ _’s hand again._

 _“It isn't_ _, Mario._  " _It hurts._ _“You chose it that way, you chose Munich._ _” He regrets the words as soon as they_ 'r _e out of his mouth._

 _“Fuck you, Marco._ " _Mario gets up and starts walking as fast as he can, shutting the door behind him with all the strength he has._

_Fuck, it hurts.)_

“I need to go now.” He says, can’t stay there any longer, not with Mario that close, not with that fucking atmosphere. Not with everyone around him laughing and smiling at each other, not with all the rice being thrown in the air for the bride, not with all this thoughts about everything he doesn’t have anymore – “ _I_ _’m looking forward for when you and Mario are the ones marrying_ _” he remembers Astrid saying._

“Fine.” Mario backs away, doesn’t even try to argue against it and just smiles before turning around and starting walking. “I’ll tell mom you needed to go.”  He throws a bunch of rice in the air as he goes.


	2. the crowds in my heart have been calling out your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mario drinks too much, he’s with Marco. He takes care of him, takes him home and changes his clothes. When it’s 3am, they kiss for the first time, then Marco kisses him again, and again, and they just can’t stop. In the next morning, Mario greets him with a soft kiss. 
> 
> Mario thinks of it when he asks the first shot of vodka, remembers the taste of coffee in Marco’s mouth. He takes the first sip of his drink and it’s bitter against his tongue.

The first time Mario drinks _too much_ , he’s with Marco. He takes care of him, takes him home and changes his clothes. When it’s 3am, they kiss for the first time, then Marco kisses him again, and again, and they just can’t stop.  In the next morning, Mario greets him with a soft kiss.

Mario thinks of it when he asks the first shot of vodka, remembers the taste of coffee in Marco’s mouth. He takes the first sip of his drink and it’s bitter against his tongue.

_("Morning._ _” Marco had said that time, smiling to him. Mario just smiles and kisses him again, trying to wrap his fingers around the fact that this was finally happening.)_

Mario asks for another shot.

_("I love you._ _” Marco had said in the middle of the night. Mario scooted closer to him, kissed his cheek._

_“I love you too._ _”_ )

He takes the third one, the world starts to blur and Mario starts not caring about what his family might thinking about him drinking that much.

“Mario.” Cat sits next to him, he smiles. “Come and dance with me.” She gives him her hand and he takes it, being pushed in the dance floor direction – he tries not to trip over her wedding dress tail.

“Has Marco gone home already?” She says as she lays her head on Mario’s shoulder. He holds her a little tighter when he hears his name. “Yeah.”

She stays silent for some moments and Mario just takes their surroundings in, a lot of couples dance together, Fabian sits back staring Cat and him together. It hurts, it hurts because Marco should be here, he should be sat there next to Fabian and they’d be laughing and Mario’d send Marco a kiss in the air.

“You two are so fucking wrong about all of this, Mar,” She says with a soft voice as she caress his back. Mario closes his eyes, he just wants to forget all of this. “You are supposed to be together.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He simply answers, hiding his face on her shoulder too.

“Nice, you just want to get drunk because of it, am I right?” She says, and although she’s about to start using though words, her voice is still soft, it reminds Mario of how an anaesthesia works. “I just – I just don’t know what to do, I fucked up.”

“You didn’t.” She raises her head and looks at Mario’s eyes, there’s no way not to notice he’s sad. “You told me the exact same when you moved to Munich, and you two fixed all of this together. You didn’t fuck up, _life_ fucked up.”

Mario doesn’t ever bother answering.

“You know you two were meant to be. You know you love him, you know you miss him.” Mario’s eyes start watering. “And I know he feels the same, everybody does.

“He broke up with me.” He says.

“People make mistakes.”

“I just tend to do them with more frequency, right?” She laughs.  “No, Mario, you don’t.”

He is pretty sure his tears are making her dress wet. That ridiculously expensive wedding dress, getting wet because of Marco Reus.

“Mar,” She holds his hand, “ _do something_.” She smiles at him, and suddenly she looks so confident, so fucking right about everything that if she told Mario to kill a man he’d do it, smiling. But she isn’t, she is telling Mario to love one.

 _“I might need more vodka._ _”_ He finally raises his head. Sat in the bar, Fabian smiles and Astrid looks at him just in that moment. _It is a conspiracy._

*

When Marco finally got his license, Mario got ridiculously proud. He tried to hide it, but Marco could see it behind all of Mario’s teasing. _("You_ _’re so dumb, I can_ _’t believe you just got it now._ _”_

_“You were dating a criminal._ _” Marco smiles and pushes Mario closer._

_“Mama please don_ _’t cry, I_ _’ll be alright._ _” Mario fakes Britney_ _’s voice; Marco just rolls his eyes at him._

_“Not Britney, please._ _” He kissed him,_ _“and as if your mom was slightly worried about me not being a good guy for you.)_ So when he thought about whether he should or not take his car, he choose not to, first because it’s too risky even if the city was not really busy at that hours, second because Marco’d tease him for fucking years – if he survived.

He walks. The night breeze kisses his skin and he trembles, not just because of the cold, but because of what he’s about to do. Mario loosens his tie, takes a deep breath and tries not to care – the four shots he had taken back at the party help at this part, “ _Go and do it!_ _”_ Cat had said after he’d took the last shot, his grandmother smiled at them. It was a conspiracy, for sure.

 _“Breath._ _”_ He told himself as he stopped in front of Marco’s house. His two cars were inside the garage; Mario could see there was light in the living room, what meant that the hall light was on because Marco could never sleep in total dark. Nice, he was at home, Mario couldn’t run away from this.

He stopped right in front of the door. _Breath._ He rang the bell.

And there was silence.

And then he hears steps inside, getting closer and closer to the door. He wants to run.  “Marco.” he says, “It’s me.”

Marco slowly opens the door, and when Mario sees him, cannot help himself from smiling like because it’s all so familiar. He wears his grey sweatpants that go too low on his hips and no shirt as usual,   his hair is messed up, going in every direction it’s possible to – he’d have a heart attack if he saw it like this, but personally, Mario just loves it.

“I shouldn’t be here.”

“What?” Marco stares at him. His green eyes are puffy from sleep and he just seems so _comfy_ and _warm,_ Mario just wants to hug him. “Why are you here?”

 _Breath_.

“Exactly.” Mario answers, Marco looks even more confused than before. ”I shouldn’t.” Mario smiles.

“God, you’re drunk, aren’t you?” Marco runs his hands through his hair, Mario notices he’s trying not to smile. “Because you came all the way to my house just to tell me you shouldn’t be here, there’s not any good enough explanation for that but alcohol.”

“Yeah, totally.” He steps a little bit closer. “But in other ways, I’m totally sober.”

Marco raises his eyebrows at him, he bites his lips, holding back his laugh. Mario wants to kiss it.

“I shouldn’t be in here because I believe that first option, we both should be at that wedding party, making out as we hide from my entire family; or second, I should be inside with you, laying naked on your bed because we drank too much at the celebration and just needed to come here because we weren’t able to hold ourselves.”

Marco smiles. “What?”

“And we should have spent this entire month on the phone talking about this fucking party and you should have helped me to choose what colour my tie should be.” Mario steps even closer, Marco doesn’t move. “And I should have helped you to get your hair done and then we should have made out like crazy and arrived in the ceremony with our suits messed up and our lips red and bruised. And my mom would laugh and Felix would tease us until you punched him in the arm.”

Mario doesn’t feel too cold anymore. “And then we should have kissed when all those rice was thrown in the air and we would make impossible promises about getting married tomorrow and fucking running away because that’s just what we do when we feel too happy and too free.”

Mario holds Marco’s hand. “And I should have come to Dortmund for Nico’s birthday party, and I should have been in here to hold you when Borussia was kicked of the Champions League and you should have visited me in Munich last weekend just for us to be together and go to an awesome restaurant I’ve found out and am absolutely sure you will love.”

“Mario I...” Marco starts saying, but Mario stops him. “I shouldn’t be here right now because we love each other, Marco, but I’m here exactly because of this. We love each other, but we’re too fucking dumb.” He rests his hands on Marco’s cheek.

“And Cat once again told me to grew some balls and fucking do something, because it shouldn’t be like this, we’re meant to be.”

Marco opens his mouth again, but Mario can’t stop talking – because he drank too much, because he feels too much, because he loves too much. “And I’m drunk right now, but I’ve never been so sure about one thing my entire life Marco, _I love you to death_ _”_

“And we can make it work.” Marco answers, and it’s like a three tons weight is being taken off his back. Mario smiles and Marco reaches for his other hand and pulls him closer. “I’m sure we can.”  He grins.

“We – we need to close the door.” Mario answers because he’s thinking about a million things to do with Marco right now, and none of them can be seen for anyone. Marco laughs and Mario feels all of his muscles moving against his body and it’s everything that he had been dreaming for the last months.

He pushes Marco inside, shuts the door by kicking it and then everything is too fast, too desperate and  Marco finally kisses him.  Everything is familiar, the way Marco moans against his mouth and runs his finger through Mario’s back, pushing him even closer, and Mario just _feels_ him. Marco’s skin is hot under his fingertips and he wants more.

“I’m sorry.” Marco’s words are muffled by Mario’s mouth.

“Maybe we should stop saying we’re sorry, I’m done with that.” He holds Marco’s face, making him look at his eyes. He smiles and Mario notices the way the skin around his eyes wrinkles, he always loved that, always loved how pure it made Marco seem. “And we should stop leaving too.”

“Yeah, we should.” He kisses him.

“I love you.” Mario just holds him closer. “ _We can make it._ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!! leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it, pls <3


End file.
